The Truth
by horsegirl332211
Summary: The Lady Vivian is returning to Camalot. Arthur has to chose between the Lady Vivian or telling everyone about his true love. Gwen. And where does magic and Merlin come in? Rated K  for a little bit of romance and a splash of action. Arthur/Gwen. Complete
1. So close and yet so far

Hi Everybody! This is my very first Fanfic, so I hope it's ok! Please rate and review! This is just an idea that popped in my head. Enjoy!

I do not own Merlin! ~sigh~...

Rating: PG

Chapter 1

Gwen sighed as she pulled back a piece of her hair that had fallen into her face. The day had been a long one. King Olaf was coming back with his daughter the Lady Vivian to look

over the peace treaty and discuss an important matter with King Uther. After finishing her chores, she had to help prepare for the arrival of the King and his daughter. Standing up

and stretching she heard the castle bell ring 7 times. Was it already that late? Gwen sighed. Personally she was NOT looking forward to having to deal with Lady Vivian once more.

The girl was probably still madly in love with Arthur, and Gwen knew she would have to be Vivian's maid while she staid, and listen to her ravings. Picking up her cloak she started

making her way down the hall out of the castle. Looking up she saw Prince Arthur and Merlin approaching. Her heart started to thump wildly as she saw Arthur look up at her.

"Guinevere." Arthur smiled at her. "My lord." She smiled back at him. "Hello Merlin." She smiled at the young man who was grinning at Gwen and Arthur's awkwardness. "Going

home Gwen?" Arthur asked. She nodded. "Tomorrow King Olaf and Lady Vivian are arriving and I have to be here early to help Morgana." She smiled once more and walked away,  
aware of Arthur's eyes following her. She exhaled. They were so close yet always so far away. Gwen hoped it wouldn't always be like that.

_Tell me what you think! Do you think I should continue?_


	2. An unexpected announcement

Chapter 2

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted. Merlin turned to see what Arthur was so upset about. "I thought I told you to mend this." Arthur waved his thumb around through the hole in his shirt. Merlin took out a new shirt and handed it to Arthur. "The Lady Vivian was overjoyed to see you again sire." Merlin said with a little snicker. Arthur glared at his manservant. "Don't remind me!" He groaned. Merlin could not resist a laugh. "Gwen took it very well." Merlin observed watching his friend very closely. "Indeed." Arthur said softly. "At least she knows Lady Vivian's feelings aren't real." "And your feelings for the Lady Vivian are gone." Merlin said. "Oh I have feelings for her." Arthur said. Merlin looked at him with a questioning face. "Anger, disgust, annoyance..." Merlin looked relieved. "Good." He said. Seeing that the conversation was getting a little awkward, Merlin turned to a different subject. "I wonder what your father has to discuss with you that is so important." Merlin looked at Arthur meaningfully. "I really have no idea." Arthur replied. "Would you like to know?" Merlin nodded. "Then figure it out for yourself." Arthur said smiling. "And while your at it, why don't you polish my armor, wash the floors and clean my room ." He said patting Merlin's back and leaving the room. Merlin groaned.

That night Gwen was passing Lady Vivian's room on her way to the banquet hall, when she overheard the King Olaf and his daughter, Vivian whispering. Peeking in she heard Olaf say, "We have him right where we want him. Soon, my darling you will have your reward." Gwen frowned. Something wasn't right. But before she could listen further someone started to walk down the hallway, so she scurried off.

After the feast Gwen saw Lady Vivian talking to Arthur. Gwen smiled. Arthur was very uncomfortable, and looked relieved when her father called her away. Arthur saw Gwen looking at him, and he rolled his eyes. She raised her eyebrows and smiled at him. He grinned broadly at her before turning to a knight and entering a conversation. She turned back to Morgana, and tried to focus on serving her mistress.

After a while King Uther called everyone to his attention. "Tonight we have come to celebrate a momentous occasion. "The good King Olaf and I have made an arrangement, that will have a great impact on Camelot, as well as my son Arthur, future King." Arthur looked confused. "It will unite Olaf 's kingdom to Camelot." (**I wasn't sure what Olaf's kingdom was called.) **Arthur wasn't sure where this was going. He looked at Merlin who looked just as confused as he did. Uther looked down at his son. "My boy you are to marry. You are to marry the Lady Vivian." Gwen involuntarily gasped. Merlin looked at Arthur who had paled considerably. Uther raised a glass to the future of Camelot, and everyone cheered. Everyone except Merlin, Gwen, Giaus, and Arthur, who looked like he was going to talk to his father when there wasn't a whole courtroom of people. Gwen looked at him, and Arthur looked at her. There were no smiles in this look which they shared. His eyes were a mixture of sorrow and regret.

_So far so good? I still have more ideas flowing so keep looking for updates. Hope you like it so far!_


	3. Questions

Hi everybody! Just a quick message, to all you readers. I am not the best speller, so if you see some bad spelling...let's just say I'm working on it! :) I appreciate any reviews. Try not to be to hard on my spelling mistakes. Thank you!

horsegirl332211

Chapter 3

Arthur burst into his father's room. "How could you do that to me!" He yelled, trying to control his temper and failing miserably. "You are over reacting." His father replied calmly. "Over reacting? Oh yes, my father just engaged me to the last girl on earth I would want to marry, without any second thought, and your saying I'm over reacting?" Arthur retorted. "You seemed to like her well enough the last time she was here." Uther said trying to keep calm, but finding it harder that he would like. "I was a fool." Arthur said gritting his teeth at the memory. Uther stared at his son. "Why are you so objected

to marrying her?" Arthur didn't know what to say. He knew it was because he loved Gwen, but how could he tell his father he would rather marry a servant girl than a princess? There he was at a loss for words. Uther broke into his thoughts. "You _will_ marry the Lady Vivian!" Uther said to his son. "You are of age and so far you have not been able to chose for yourself, so I will choose for you." Arthur replied with a way he hadn't dared to ever before. "You loved my mother, that is why you married her. Surely you understand the importance of love in a marriage. Please don't make me marry this woman." Uther looked at his son, and Arthur knew he had struck a cord. But pride and anger took over reason, and Uther was not one to be shaken easily. "How dare you bring your mother into this! I was able to chose because I chose at the right time. You are the future king of Camelot, and I will not have you overstep my authority. You need a queen. She will unite the two kingdoms together. I will not risk peace for this kingdom because you have no wish to marry now. Leave now, and I want you to come back when you can be reasonable." Arthur knew at this point arguing would be pointless, so he stormed out of the room full of despair.

Back in his room Arthur sat on his bed while Merlin gave the prince a drink, with a friendly grin which he hoped would cheer his friend up. Arthur looked at Merlin. "What do you think I should do? I cannot marry Vivian. I cannot." Merlin took a deep breath. "Maybe you should tell your father how you feel about Gwen." He suggested. Arthur shot a look at him. "You know I can't! He would never allow it." He took a sip of his drink. Merlin cocked his head. "Don't you think there is something strange in all of this?" he asked. Arthur looked at him puzzled. "What on earth are you talking about Merlin?" "Well sire, last time you were discovered with Lady Vivian, Olaf was furious. Why is he so eager to have his daughter married off to you when everyone knows how he is with any man who gets near to her?" Arthur looked at Merlin. "As much as I hate to say this, you may have something there Merlin." As Merlin used one of his cocky grins, Arthur scowled. "Don't look so pleased Merlin, the rest of the time your a complete idiot." All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Arthur said wearily. As Gwen timidly walked in, Arthur lit up. "Guinevere!" Merlin decided to leave. "I have to go home now." He said. "Night Gwen." He waved at her. She smiled back at him and waved a good-night. "Come in Gwen." Arthur said getting up. She looked down and asked, "I was just wondering how you were...sire." Sometimes Gwen would forget to say "sire", but Arthur liked it all the better. "Not that well." He responded. "I tried to talk to my father, but he won't listen." Gwen looked up at him. "Can't he be persuaded?" She asked. Arthur sighed and shook his head. "Surely he won't force you to marry someone you love." Arthur smiled at her. "He says I need a queen, and he thinks that I won't be able to chose one in time, so he is doing what he thinks is best." Gwen nodded. "Lady Vivian would talk of nothing but being future queen today." She forced a smile, but Arthur could see that she was suffering. On impulse he pulled her close. And as they stood there in each others embrace, each wondered if they would ever get the chance to do so again.


	4. A plan

Chapter 4

When Merlin came home that night Giaus was there waiting for him. "How is Arthur?" He asked studying the boy.

Merlin shook his head. "He is devastated."

Giaus nodded.

"It's difficult for him. He can't tell Uther how he feels about..." Merlin slapped his hand over his mouth. While Giaus, chuckled.

"If everyone was as bad at keeping secrets as you are Merlin, I would fear for our lives." Merlin sighed. "I wish I could tell you Giaus, its just, Arthur forbade me to." Giaus nodded knowingly, "I know my boy. But do not worry I know everything." Merlin looked at him curiously. "You know? Arthur told you?" Giaus shook his head, "I merely observed, no one had to say anything. Poor Gwen." Giaus looked at Merlin. "Sit down and eat your supper." he said gesturing to the bowl of soup lying at the table. As Merlin sat down, he asked Giaus, "Don't you think this whole thing is strange. With Olaf rushing his daughter into a marriage like this?" Giaus nodded. "I was going to ask you the same thing." He replied. "What should I do?" Merlin asked. Giaus looked at the young man in the eye. "Maybe search King Olaf's room see what you can find." Merlin nodded. "Eat your soup." Giaus instructed. "You've got a big day ahead of you."

The next day Merlin went into Olaf's bedroom the first chance he could. No one was there so he snuck in. Looking around he all of a sudden heard a voice behind him. "What are you doing here?" Olaf barked. Merlin felt his knees shaking. "I was wondering if you needed anything, sire." He explained trying to keep cool. Olaf looked suspicious. All of a sudden Merlin noticed a necklace which Olaf was wearing. It contained a large diamond, and the images of snakes was entwined all around it. "Get out boy." Olaf barked. Merlin bowed. Rushing out of the room he went directly to Giaus. Upon looking over a few pages of the book of magic, the found a picture of a necklace that looked exactly like the one Merlin saw on Olaf. "That's it!" He exclaimed. Giaus looked up at him. Merlin's expression changed. "I know that face." He said. "It can't be good." Giaus frowned. "Upon wearing this necklace, it can change any human's form into something it's not. But it can only be conjured by magic." Merlin looked confused. "So your saying Olaf is a sorcerer." Giaus stared at the boy. "I'm not even saying that is Olaf at all." Merlin looked shocked. "I know the lady Vivian is real." He said. "She wasn't wearing anything of the sort. But what happened to the real Olaf?" Giaus stood up. "I don't know. Maybe if the Uther found out what was really going on, he could catch the sorcerer before Arthur marries Vivian." "How do we do that?" Merlin asked. "There is a spell that will reveal any person as who they really are." Giaus replied. "Right." Merlin said. "Show me where to find it."

In Olaf's room the King took off his necklace and instantly turned in the person he really was. Morgose. (Don't know if I spelled her name right. :) ) Chuckling to herself, she looked in the mirror. Everything was going according to plan. The lovesick Vivian was happy, she got her prince, now all she needed to do was to marry Arthur, kill Uther, and become queen. With Morgose as her counselor of of course. No one would suspect a thing, and she would get her revenge. Hearing someone approaching , she put on the necklace, and turned around. Uther entered, and the two started in conversation, Uther oblivious to who he was really speaking to.

Gwen was at her house preparing dinner, when suddenly she heard a knock at her door. "Come in." Merlin came in looking out of breath and worried. "What is it Merlin?" She asked. Explaining everything to her, he said, "We need to convince Arthur to help us." She nodded. "Leave that to me."

Taking a deep breath, Gwen entered Arthur's room. "Arthur?" he wasn't there. Strange. Looking around her she saw many servants hustle by. All of a sudden Lady Vivian walked by.

"Where have you been?" She snapped. "I need you to help me with my wedding dress."

Stunned, Gwen said, "But you are not getting married till tomorrow,"

Vivian scoffed. "Well my father decided to push it to today."

Gwen gasped. "Of course..my lady,"

Sick at heart Gwen followed her mistress. "Hurry up Merlin!" she whispered.

Meanwhile Merlin raced to Giaus' chambers. Looking through his spell book he came upon a spell of revelation. "This ought to do it," He thought. Racing back to Arthur's chambers he opened the door to find his master dressed up. Like for a wedding. "I thought it was tomorrow." He said.

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Olaf and my father decided to have it today."

Merlin looked at Arthur, "There is something I need to tell you," he began. At that moment Uther walked in. Arthur looked away.

Uther murmured, "I don't want to force you Arthur, but I believe this is for the best." Arthur still looked away.

Uther frowned, "You must be ready in five minutes," and then he left and closed the door.

Once Arthur left Merlin raced to Vivian's chambers where Gwen was putting the last touches to the gown. Lady Vivian got up,

"I will need you at the throne room in five minutes," she said to Gwen.

Gwen nodded unable to say anything.

Humming to herself Vivian left the room.

Merlin looked at Gwen, "I know how to break the enchantment." He said. "Just go to the throne room. I will meet you there."

Gwen looked at him, a couple of tears running down her cheeks.

"It's going to be all right." Merlin murmured to her.

She nodded and left the room. As she left she ran into Morgana.

"My lady," Gwen curtsied.

Morgana smiled at her till she was out of sight. Then she frowned. She had overheard Merlin speaking to Gwen and she was not happy. Looking forward to the day when Uther would be killed, she was willing to do anything to stop Merlin.


	5. The choice

Thanks to everybody who reviewed! I appreciate it very much! Enjoy :)

Chapter 5

On his way to the throne room Merlin ran into Morgana. She smiled evilly at him.

"Do you really think that I will just let you waltz right in and destroy my plans." She laughed. "You think wrong."

Merlin glared at her, "Why are you doing this? Arthur is your friend. You must know how he is suffering."

Morgana chuckled. "If it destroys Uther then it is worth it."

All of a sudden she muttered a spell, as her eyes turned gold Merlin was thrown against the wall.

In the throne room Vivian walked up the isle holding "Olaf's" hand and giggling nonstop.

Arthur looked solemn and Gwen was pale. She kept looking at the door, but no Merlin appeared.

As Vivian and Arthur began their vows, she lost all hope. She knew in her heart, that Arthur would never again, and could never be hers. Once he said, "I do." she would never be able to have that opportunity. As Vivian said, "I do," the priest said,

"And you Arthur Pendragon, do you take the Lady Vivian to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Every one was looking at him. He looked at Gwen. She gave him a weak smile. All of a sudden he knew what he should do. No matter what he could never marry Vivian. He despised her. Even for peace he could not deny the one person he should except.

"I can't."

The court gasped and Uther got up from his throne. Morgana walked in, Merlin thoroughly knocked out.

Arthur looked at his father and at Vivian, who looked like she was about to cry.

Arthur turned to the court and said, "I cannot marry some one I do not love. Even for peace. I know my place and my duty to Camelot. But I won't marry the Lady Vivian. One I do not love her. Two I love someone else." As his voice rang through the hall, he looked at Gwen. She was smiling her broadest smile.

Before he could say anything else Merlin quietly came in the back door murmuring the revelation spell, Olaf began to change. The crowd gasped as his necklace melted and dissolved, and in place of the king stood Morgose. Before anyone had time to react, Uther's guards seized her.

"What trickery is this!" He shouted.

"So you found out." She smiled. "Do you think you can stop me?" At this she murmured a spell and disappeared. Uther looked at his son who was embracing Gwen.

"Arthur! We will discus this later. But right now we need to find the real Olaf." Vivian wailed.

"This can't be happening!" She exclaimed. Arthur ignored her. "As you wish father." At this Vivian stopped wailing and looked at Uther. "My king. I think I know where my father is."

He stared at her. "How?" he asked simply.

She swallowed, "That lady witch person, mentioned a castle that is abandoned.

Uther looked at her, "tell me everything."

A couple hours later, as the knights were leaving to go find Olaf, Uther spotted his son with the maidservant, Gwen. They were just sitting there talking and holding hands. He looked at them thoughtfully from the castle. Just then Giaus walked in. "My lord."

Uther looked at Giaus and said, "They really love each other don't they Giaus."

Giaus smiled. "Yes my lord."

Uther studied Giaus, "You knew about this?"

Giaus looked at the king. "I have merely observed, my lord. But let me say one thing if I may. This is not a new love. Gwen may be just a servant, but your son believes she will make a good queen. He is a reasonable lad, and I advise you to listen to him. If he thinks Gwen will be a better queen than the Lady Vivian, I know she will be."

Uther looked down. "Bring my son to me."

Giaus bowed and walked out of the room.

Gwen smiled at Arthur. "Thank you." She said simply. There was nothing more to be said. He knew what she meant. Kissing her softly, he took her hands into his. They said nothing, but just sat there holding hands and smiling. Gwen stood up. "I have chores to do."

Arthur nodded. "I should go."

At that moment Giaus walked up to Arthur. "Your father wishes to see you."

Arthur stood up. "Thank you Giaus."

The court physician smiled at him.

As Arthur left Giaus sat down next to Gwen.

"You are one blessed woman."

Gwen smiled at him. "Indeed I am."

"You wished to see me father." Arthur entered the throne room.

Uther turned to look at his son. "I wish to apologize. I should not have forced you to marry some one you didn't love. You know I only wish the best for you and this kingdom. You are old enough to understand, and I promise I will trust you more often." Arthur stared at his father before walking across the room and putting his hand on his father's shoulder.

Uther smiled. "Now about that girl Gwen."

Arthur's hand dropped and he stiffened.

Uther pretended not to have noticed. "It seems you truly love this girl, and believe she will make a great queen."

Arthur nodded, "I do."

Uther continued. "Before I give my consent, I would like to speak to her."

Arthur just stared at his father dumbstruck. He had hardly expected his father to give his consent and he had been prepared for a fight. Uther had realized this, and he didn't expect it to be easy to give his consent, but as he spoke he found it quite easy.

Later that night Gwen tapped timidly on the king's door. Arthur had told her he had wanted to speak to her, but he kept his reason a surprise. The glow in his eyes had not escaped her, and she was hopeful as she opened the king's door into his chambers. "My lord." She bowed. Even being in love with Arthur did not make her forget her place.

Uther noticed that and was pleased. "I wanted to ask you a question."

She looked confused. "Of course my lord."

"Do you truly love my son and not his title?"

"Yes." She answered right away without a second thought.

Uther walked up to her. "He wishes to make you his queen. What do you say to that?"

Gwen smiled. "He has asked me before and I refused, seeing as I am only a servant. But now, now that he has shown me he is not ashamed of my rank, I accept."

Uther took her hand. "You have served Morgana for many years, with kindness and gratitude. I wish you happiness."

Gwen was taken aback. She could only stutter, "Thank you, my lord."

In Arthur's room Merlin helped him undress. "How was your day my lord?"

"What?"

"I asked you how was your day?" Merlin said louder grinning ear to ear.

Arthur sighed. "Eventful."

"How did your father take it?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Surprisingly well. He is talking to Gwen right now." Merlin smiled.

Arthur looked at his manservant, and asked, "Where were you when all of this was going on? Hiding under your bed?" He chuckled walking away.

"No just saving you royal backside." Merlin muttered under his breath once Arthur was out of earshot.

At that moment Gwen burst in Arthur's room. Her face was shining.

"He said yes!"

Gwen ran into Arthur's arms and he swung her around. Merlin came up to them grinning broadly.

"Congratulations." Gwen walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Merlin." She smiled.

As Morgana walked past the room she and Merlin made eye contact. She glared at him and he swallowed. He watched her walk away, with fear in his heart.

Putting on a cheerful smile, he chatted with the couple about the upcoming wedding.

THE END

_What will happen next? Will Morgana try again? And what about Morgose? I would love to hear how you guys liked the story, and I am open on any ideas on what to do next! Thank you for reading!_


End file.
